In modern industrial plant, particularly automated production facilities, mobile operator control and monitoring systems are required. These are not tied to a specific site, but can be plugged in at changeable locations as and when required. Moreover, in the case of industrial systems, field buses must be regarded as the standard for networked computer systems. It is therefore important for the user to have an easy means of connecting mobile operator control and monitoring devices to field buses.